The Yearbook
by Jubileyn
Summary: ONESHOT. It's time for the Trio to say goodbye to Hogwarts, and it's pretty difficult for Ron. So what better way to preserve his happy times by having people sign a spare bit of parchment he has handy? And thanks to Harry and Ginny, he gets Hermione.


Disclaimer: I claim no credit for the creation of these charismatic characters!

A/N: I decided to type this while I was iNsPiReD. The writing goes as follows: Normal is the person signing, bold is Ginny, underlined is Harry, italics is Ron, bold italics is Hermione. So on with the reading…

**The Yearbook**

Ron sat, bored, in the common room. The clock chimed noon. They would leave Hogwarts in two days and he wouldn't be coming back this time. It was kind of hard. Especially the bit about not being able to see Hermione that much anymore. He shoved that thought out of his mind and pulled out his little book that people had signed earlier that day, flipping through it fondly.

**-------------------------------------------------**

_--Property of Ron Weasley--_

-------------------------------------------------

Have a good summer holiday, Won-Won, my sweetheart. I know it's over between us, but let me know if you ever need anything, if you catch my meaning.

Hugs and kisses, Lavender

_Ugh, call me that again and I will puke. Yeah, let me know when you get a new boyfriend so I can recommend him to St. Mungo's._

-------------------------------------------------

My sister is mad at you, can't see why though. It's not your fault. Well, not most of it anyway. Sorry about Lavender. Don't let her see this.

--Parvati Patil

_Don't worry, I won't._

--------------------------------------------------

**You really are an okay brother. Thanks for not hassling me and Harry. Well, at least not too much.**

**--Ginny Weasley**

_You're most welcome._

--------------------------------------------------

(In almost unreadable sloppy handwriting):

You were a good friend.

--Neville Longbottom

_Neville, Neville, Neville… 'sigh'_

---------------------------------------------------

IRISH PRIDE!

--Seamus Finnagin

_Okay._

-----------------------------------------------------

You are tops at chess. I never beat you once. (Soccer is still cool)

--Dean Thomas

_Thank you, thank you. Yeah, soccer is cool. In your head._

------------------------------------------------------

Do I really have to sign this? (_Yes_) You know you're my best mate in the world! And you're a brilliant Keeper! (_I hope so, since I've been signed to Puddlemere United_) You've been with me to the end, mate. (_'sigh'. I know_)

--Harry Potter

-----------------------------------------------------

(Crossed out):

Hey, Weasley, you were born in a bin and your family is POOR! You are such a los

(A scuffle for the quill)

_Ha-bloody-ha_

------------------------------------------------------

Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey

_I'll never forgive you for those photos, Colin._

------------------------------------------------------

Weasley Is Our King

Have you seen any Crumpled Snorcacks lately?

Luna Lovegood

_Definitely not._

------------------------------------------------------

**_This year has been very memorable. I will never forget it. Miraculously, you managed to pass your N.E.W.T.'s with next to no studying. After seven years, you still never cease to amaze me. Good luck with your Quidditch career. _**

_**P.S. Never change **(I noticed she blushed when she wrote that)_

_**With love, Hermione**_

------------------------------------------------------

(In very large handwriting):

Ernie Macmillan

_What a pompous twit._

-------------------------------------------------------

(In flowery writing):

Harry Potter is my HERO!

Romilda Vane

_Oh, god._

--------------------------------------------------------

Justin Finch-Fletchley

_What a git._

---------------------------------------------------------

You were a pretty decent Quidditch player. Harry's right, your problem is nerves. I'm glad to see you got over it, though. And thanks for defending me from McLaggen, the git.

--Demelza Robbins

_With pleasure._

---------------------------------------------------------

(Ginny grabbed the book from him and began to write.)

**Oh, kiss me, Ronald! I love you with all of my being!**

**Love, Hermione**

_That's not funny, Ginny. _(Harry and Hermione joined them.)

I think it is.

**_I think it isn't._** (Hermione's cheeks reddened.)

_See, even Hermione… oh._

_**What?**_

**Excuse Harry and I while we laugh uncontrollably.** (Loud sniggering begins)

_What's so funny?_

You two.

_Well, I'm glad we can provide you with entertainment._

**Oh, Ron that was such a Hermione thing to say.**

I think she's rubbing off on you.

**_Harry! Nothing of Ron's is rubbing off on me, thank you very much. _**(Ron grinned from ear to ear. Hermione blushed in spite of herself.)

I can't believe you just wrote that.

**Ugh, that's nasty.**

_**Only if you take it that way, you sick-minded people. Okay, back to what I was asking. What did you mean, Ron, oh, eleven lines up?**_

_What?_

_**Ron, it's paper. You can just go back and read it.**_

_Oh, right. Well, what did you mean… six lines up?_

_**What?**_

_Hermione, it's paper. You can just go back and read it._

_**Ha ha.**_

_Well?_

**_I meant what I said, er, wrote. There's no hidden meaning, and in any case you'd be too thick to figure it out anyway._**

_Thanks._

_**Sorry. That was mean.**_

_It's alright._

**Ron doesn't care if you insult him profusely, Hermione. As long as you sno** (Ginny got no further as the quill was snatched from her by Ron, who had gone red)

As long as you snog him.

_Traitor._

_**Ron?**_

_What?_

_**Well, you still haven't told me what you meant.**_

I'll tell you!

**Yeah, me, too!**

He was sad because you implied that you didn't love him with all of your being.

**And that you didn't want him to kiss you.**

The conversation then left the paper. Ron was blushing like mad and staring at the floor. Hermione brought his chin up so he had to look at her. She flushed a little at her own daring. "Is that true? Because if it is, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed," she rambled on.

He looked up quickly. "Why not?"

"Because, well—it's perfectly… natural to—I mean—it's just that I thin--" Ginny smacked her hand on the table.

"Merlin!" Ginny whined. "You two are _so_ bloody stubborn!"

"Just say it!" Harry groaned.

"Say what?" they both asked at the same time. Then they both promptly turned crimson.

"That you love each other, damn it!" Harry shouted. "Don't you love Ron, Hermione?"

"That's—well, I —I, um—that is, I mean to say—I just--" she sputtered. Ron looked at her through those pleading blue eyes.

"You love Hermione, don't you Ron?"

"Yes," he said instantly. He then clamped a hand over his mouth. Harry smirked and kissed his girlfriend for her brilliance.

"I—what?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"I love you," he mumbled, looking at his hands.

He was feeling pretty bad about the fix he was in, but then Hermione kissed him deeply. And hey, who could feel bad about that? He kissed her back.

Ginny did a victory dance around Harry, but soon the thrill of getting her brother and her friend started to wear thin. Even Harry couldn't stand it. "Uh, okay, let's leave now," he said urgently, when Ron moaned.

"Let's. Ugh, that's gross," Ginny said distastefully.

Harry and Ginny left the common room quickly. Soon after, Ron and Hermione came up for air. "Okay, so maybe I do want you to rub off on me," Hermione whispered.

"Literally or metaphorically?" Ron teased.

"What do you think?" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is Hermione.**

And this is Ron.

**We're finally together!**

And we snog like mad. Dearest, Hermione, shall you accompany me to the broom closet?

**I think I shall.**

_**You know what? That's a pretty accurate interpretation of what happened this afternoon.**_

Oh, Hermione, that's gross.

**And that nasty joke came from you even. I mean, I'd expect it from Ron.**

_Hey!_

**It's the truth. **(Ron scoffed and left with Hermione.)

Dearest Ginny, shall you accompany me to the broom closet?

**I believe I shall.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What do you think? Oh, I don't care if you hate it, just review!

--weasleybabe24


End file.
